


Trail

by RedCreamQueen



Series: Toy [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCreamQueen/pseuds/RedCreamQueen
Summary: The Winterfell Summer Fair was where Robb decided to introduce Talisa to his family.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Robb Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Series: Toy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Trail

* * *

The Winterfell Summer Fair (sponsored by the Stark Corporation) was where Robb decided to introduce Talisa to his family. She attended the medical school of Wolf’s Den while Robb worked on his Master’s degree at the business school.

“Robb...” Talisa breathed. She was situated between Robb’s legs while they both sat on the bench in the carriage on the Ferris wheel. The carriage was enclosed instead of open, so they were hidden from the rest of the world. If they weren’t, Robb doubted he would have one hand under Talisa’s shirt while the other drew circles on her inner thigh. He left small kisses on the back of her neck as she squirmed.

“My family loved you. It’s hard to impress my mother,” Robb said against her neck. “Seeing you answer her questions like the genius you are...”

“Robb...” Talisa put a hand on his hand but he stopped and squeezed her thigh.

“Ah ah ah. What did I say?” He nearly laughed at the frustrated noise she made. She put her hands back on the bench on either side of his legs. “Good girl.”

The Ferris wheel moved slowly. It was less of a true amusement ride and more of an observation wheel. It’s slow movement allowed them to look out the windows and see everything around them; from the rest of the fairgrounds to the wolfswood to the skyline of Winterfell. The sun was their only light.

The hand under her shirt left her stomach and pulled down the thin straps. Her left breast was bared and he took hold of it. His other hand moved up her thigh and under her skirt. His fingers came into contact with her panties. “Soaking and I have barely even touched you.” He slipped his finger under her panties and she sighed when he touched her clit. He started rubbing small circles with his thumb while his middle finger traveled back and pushed into her moistened pussy. “Shit. I love how wet you get. Makes me want the throw you down and lick you dry.”

“Please, Robb...” Talisa tried to move against his hand; to ride it. She arched her back when he pinched her nipple. “Please...”

Robb started fucking her with his fingers. He twisted and curled his them. “Open your eyes, Tal. See how pretty you look,” he whispered against her neck.

Talisa opened her eyes and looked ahead. The sides of the carriage were tinted so dark that they were almost mirrors. Her mouth was hanging open, hair was thrown over one shoulder, shirt bunched up at her waist along with her skirt. Her legs were spread wide and Robb’s hands were working her. She could hear the wet noises his finger-fucking made. Robb was looking at her as well. Their eyes met and she groaned. He threw one of her arms over his shoulder so that he could get at her breast with his mouth. The position spread her legs wider and gave him better access. He added two more fingers. Talisa’s cries grew louder. Robb was almost certain anyone who listened hard enough could hear them.

“I wish I could bend you over and bury my cock in your cunt.” Unfortunately, the pod was not big enough for that to happen. Plus while Talisa’s moans could be muffled by the windows, the constant rocking of them fucking would be very obvious. Robb still had a reputation to uphold and he doubted something like that would not get back to his father. Or worse: his mother.

Talisa began to convulse around his fingers.“Robb... I’m gonna...”

Robb repositioned her pliant body and sucked on her neck, definitely leaving dark marks on her. He twisted his fingers inside her and pinched her nipple hard. “Cum for me.” It was his voice that triggered her orgasm. She came hard and loud, crying out his name. Robb worked her gently through it before removing his fingers. Talisa opened her eyes and watched him clean her juices off his fingers with his tongue. “Waste not, want not,” he said. She smiled at him before they both broke out into laughter.

* * *

The funny part about the summer fair being sponsored by the Stark Corporation is that most of the senior executives were required to help out. Some operated the rides while others worked at various booths and food stands. A fair amount of ribbing went on because of this. Ned was working at the funnel cake stand when Robb and Talisa walked up.

Robb chuckled when he saw the paper hat Ned was wearing. “Nice hat, Dad,” he said.

Ned shook his head but smiled nonetheless. “Having a good time, Talisa?” he asked, ignoring Robb for the moment.

Talisa giggled. “The best, Mr. Stark.”

“Ned, please. What can I get you two?”

“A large funnel cake with strawberries, sugar, and whipped cream!” she replied happily.

Ned nodded and went off to make it. It was a few minutes later when he returned with their plate. He handed it to Talisa while Robb paid. “Oh before I forget,” Ned rang up the order and got Robb’s change, “Roose is here. You should take Talisa to meet him.”

Robb cleared his throat. He had figured Roose would be here but he had not really planned to see him. At least, not while Talisa was with him. “I...”

“Who’s Roose?” Talisa asked, picking off a strawberry covered with sugar.

“He’s the head of the medical division of Stark Corp. Also an old family friend,” Robb answered. “Grew up with his sons. We all went to the same schools, played the same sports. You know?”

“I believe he’s working the stables.” Ned motioned for them to get out of the way so he could take the next customer.

Talisa picked up more of the funnel cake. “Let’s go meet him. Maybe I can sweet talk my way into an internship,” she said with a laugh.

Robb laughed nervously. “Yeah. Maybe...”

* * *

Roose was where Ned said he was. The stables had a decent line of people waiting to ride the horses. Roose was not working as a stable hand, though. He was standing behind a stable door taking the tickets. Robb walked up to him with Talisa following beside him. Roose did not seem to notice him at first. He was busy counting money.

“Mr. Bolton,” Robb said.

Roose closed the box that held the money and looked up. “Hello, Stark.” He noticed Talisa. “Who is this pretty young lady?” If it had been said by anyone else, Robb would have probably thought the compliment sincere. However, Roose’s tone implied it was anything but. Talisa did not pick up on it, though.

“This is my girlfriend, Talisa Maegyr.”

“Ah. You must be special. He’s never brought anyone home as far as I know.” Roose took a closer look at her. “Medical?”

“Yes! How could you tell?” Talisa asked.

Roose smirked. “I’m a doctor myself. I know the look of a medical student when I see one. There’s a certain... relief about them when they finally have free time.”

Talisa nodded. “That sounds about right.”

Robb cleared his throat. “Well, would you like to ride a horse, Talisa?”

“Not after eating all that sugar. I feel like I might need a nap actually,” she said. “Let’s go play some games instead.”

“You go ahead. I’ll catch up,” Robb said. Talisa nodded and waved at Roose. He gave her a curt nod before she walked off. “Mr. Bolton...”

“You fucked her out here,” Roose stated. Robb rolled his eyes. “I never took you for an exhibitionist, Stark.”

“I didn’t fuck her... that way. I just played with her in the Ferris wheel.”

Roose nodded. “You both enjoy the thrill of possibly being caught in the act. I wish you’d told me. I would’ve fucked you in my office long ago.”

 _Like we still can’t_ , Robb thought. He shook his head at the thought. The last thing he needed was a boner from thinking about Roose bending him over his desk and...

“Did you hear me, boy?”

“Huh?”

Roose shook his head. “Be back here later. Without your little beard.”

Robb frowned. “She’s not a beard.” He turned around and left. Finally, he got the last word.

* * *

The stables were deserted except for the horses when Robb returned later. Everyone was gathering on the other side of the fairgrounds for the elaborate fireworks show. Robb had left Talisa with his family, making up some excuse that made no real sense if examined too closely. Luckily, the liquor had begun to flow by that time and Talisa was well on her way to tipsy.

Roose was still at the stable door, counting money again. There was much more than before. Robb went inside the stables and walked up to him. He waited to be noticed. Roose put a rubber band around one set of bills before looking at Robb. “What are you waiting there for?”

Robb sighed. “Here? The floor is dirty. And it smells like horse sh... Ah!” Robb flinched when Roose grabbed his cock through his jeans. He massaged it, stirring it from its flaccid state. “Roose...”

“You’re the exhibitionist,” was all Roose said before releasing Robb.

The younger man mumbled curses under his breath but flowed smoothly to his knees anyway. The floor was covered in sawdust. Robb crawled around so that he was in front of Roose under the shelf on the door. Then he unzipped the man’s pants to take out his cock. It had only been a few weeks since he last saw Roose. He’d driven back to Winterfell for Arya’s high school graduation and stayed over the weekend. On his way back to White Harbor, he’d stopped at the Bolton estate. The memories flashed before Robb’s eyes as he engulfed Roose’s semi-erect cock.

_Roose fucking him with his fingers._

_Roose putting his legs up and fucking him into the floor._

_Roose fucking his face until he came down his throat._

Robb groaned and his left hand squeezed his own hard cock. His jeans were so tight across them that he struggled to get his zipper down. He pulled his dick out and stroked. He sighed around Roose’s cock in contentment.

“Mr. Bolton! Hey!”

Robb’s eyes flew open. It was Talisa. _What the fuck is she doing here?_ He tried to pull away but Roose took a step forward, pushing himself further into Robb’s mouth. Robb had no choice but to keep sucking. He had to admit, there was a bit of him that wished Talisa would realize what was going on...

“Miss Maegyr. What can I do for you?” Roose asked, never missing a beat.

“I was looking for Robb. I can’t remember where he said he was going.” She hummed for a moment. “What have you got going on here?”

“Just counting up the money we made over here. It’s all going to charity.” Roose continued putting rubber bands around the bills. “How is your schooling going?”

“Huh? Oh! Well, I’m second-year. I’m looking to be a trauma surgeon.” The door creaked as she leaned against it. “Hopefully I can get a residency here.”

Roose grunted. Whether it was from his conversation with Talisa or Robb’s ardent suckling of his cock was unknown. “To follow Robb for when he comes to Stark Corp.”

“Well that certainly isn’t the only reason. It was either Winterfell or Riverrun. I think I’d like Winterfell even if Robb wasn’t there. It’s beautiful here and North General is one of the best hospitals for residencies.”

“That’s some plan you have there.”

“Yep.” They started talking about other things Robb had no interest in; mostly advancements in the medical field and what type of work Roose did. He did mention the internship program to Talisa and she seemed happy about that.

All that while Robb bruised his lips hungrily gobbling up Roose’s prick, saliva and precum running down his chin. All Talisa had to do was lean a little further over the door and she would see him. He could see her shadow and arms if he looked up. He was so close to being found out. He squeezed his dick harder and let out an involuntary moan. He paused his movements, wondering if he’d been heard. Roose and Talisa continued on.

Then Talisa paused. It sounded like someone was calling her in the distance. “Well, if you see Robb could you tell him we’re looking for him? Thanks!” And she was gone without waiting for Roose to respond.

Roose watched her retreat back to one of Robb’s brothers. He finished packing the cash box with the money and closed it. He calmly locked it and closed the top half of the stable door. Then he looked down at Robb. The younger man was thrusting into his hand while deep-throating him each time. Roose pulled him off by his hair and to his feet. He fixed his pants as best as he could. Robb followed suit, a little miffed that he could not finish.

“Walk.” Roose nodded in the direction of the back door of the stable. Robb silently did as he was told. Roose did not follow him immediately, but he was soon behind Robb when he reached the door.

When they got outside, Roose just told Robb to continue walking. They walked along the horse trail and into the wolfswood. They were only far enough away to be out of the lights coming from the fairgrounds. Though it was mostly dark, the sky still had the glow of the sunset. It made it a little easier to see in the shadows. Suddenly, Roose pushed Robb face-first against a tree. Robb grunted, feeling Roose’s still hard cock grinding against his ass. He slipped a hand into Robb’s jeans and into the crack of his ass. Robb tensed slightly at the cold feeling of some sort of oil. Where did Roose get that?

“You will kiss your little tart with those cocksucking lips later tonight. She will taste me on your filthy tongue.” Roose found his hole and stuck the tip of his finger inside. Robb flinched as he quickly began to work him open. Roose added another finger soon thereafter, working him apart roughly. Robb moaned and bit his lip.

It was probably going to hurt more than usual this time around, but Robb found he did not really care. He was far too horny and needed to get off. Roose pulled him back by his hips, bending him slightly. He yanked Robb’s pants down just enough to expose his hole. Robb’s belt was still done and the tightness of his jeans mostly kept his thighs together. Roose spread his cheeks and lined his cock up. Robb winced as the slicked thick dick began to pierce his hole. There was pain but the pleasure bloomed the further Roose went.

Once Roose was fully seated inside him, he rolled his hips a few times. Robb was much tighter than usual in this position and he had to get used to it to avoid blowing his load too soon. He wanted to fuck Robb long and hard this way. He pulled back slowly and pushed in again. Robb wiggled for more but Roose held him still. He gradually picked up his speed.

The sound of their fucking was loud against the quieter sounds of nature. The fair sounded so far away to Robb. His cock was again restrained and he had no way to pull it out with his pants being so tight. But Roose felt even bigger than he was this way. He slipped down the tree a little, arching his back and pushing his ass into Roose. Robb cried out while Roose grunted when he hit Robb’s special spot. The blinding pleasure overrode the burn and Robb grew louder.

“So loud. You want someone to come find us.” Roose took hold of Robb’s arms and pulled them back. He used his hips to bounce Robb forward while pulling him back. Robb’s cries turned into wanton screams. Roose stepped back and released Robb. Robb dropped to his knees, slipping off of Roose’s cock. He let out an embarrassing whine of discontent before Roose raised his hips while pushing him flat on the leaves of the forest floor. Then he attacked Robb’s hole again, giving him no quarter.

There was a tearing sound and then a _snap_ as Robb’s belt broke. The pressure on his trapped cock let up a bit. He was reaching down to pull it out when Roose slapped his hand away. Robb opened his mouth to complain, but Roose’s thrusts turned punishing and not much else beyond incoherent yelps could make it past Robb’s lips.

Roose leaned down over Robb, close to his ear. He showed down but snapped his hips harder and as deep as he could while covering Robb’s back. “You’ll fuck your little tart tonight thinking of me fucking you. You’ll fuck her as my seed drips from your loose, used hole. You’ll spill in her cunt with my name on your lips,” he said in Robb’s ear.

It was either his words, the sound of his voice, or both that had Robb busting in his pants, coating his underwear with a yell of Roose’s name. His hole twitched around the cock inside of him. Roose pulled up and snapped his hips faster and faster, digging his nails into Robb’s hips. Then he stopped, fully seated inside Robb. A few seconds later, he came deep within him. When he finished, he stepped away, slipping from Robb’s ass covered in his own seed. He pulled Robb’s pants up, trapping the white cream inside.

Robb knew the routine. He turned around on shaky legs and took Roose’s cock into his mouth again. He sucked away the last of his cum noisily and sloppily, enjoying the salty taste mixing with the tanginess of his ass. In his vigor, he did not notice he was only making Roose hard again.

The _boom_ of gunpowder igniting caused Robb to look up at the sky. It lit up with fireworks, momentarily lighting up the area they were in. He looked back at Roose’s hard cock. As more fireworks began to explode, he took Roose back into his mouth. Roose leaned against the tree and idly played with Robb’s curls, watching the sky light up.

* * *

Robb did fuck Talisa that night. His mind was on Roose as he ate her out like a man starved. He did cum deep inside her with Roose’s name on the tip of his tongue. It took great control (and smothering his face in the pillow) to keep from saying it out loud.

But he did all this only after he showered and rinsed his mouth out.


End file.
